Strangers
by CaRiNeSs
Summary: Both Booth and Brennan have a past love that has stuck with them. Crazy thing is...it might have been each other! Brennan finds out who it was! Please review! Chapter 12 is up!
1. Chapter 1

This little story popped into my head and I thought I would share it. It is going to be very short...just a couple chapters and the chapters are kind of short as well. I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think!

Strangers

Chapter 1

* * *

"Haven't you ever just had a moment, one moment in your life, where you thought everything was perfect and you knew it would be okay?" Angela asked her best friend.

"No Ange, there is no way you can know everything will be okay."

"You know what I mean sweetie, a moment when you forget the world and only one thing matters."

"Well, there was this one time; I was twenty, not quite finished with my first doctorate. Maggie, my best friend in school, talked me into going to New York for a weekend. Her parents lived there and she often flew home. She had always asked me to go with her but I wasn't comfortable around families. This time, for some reason I went, she promised me I didn't have to do the family thing with her that I could just go and we would have a great time. We had so much fun. I even met someone there."

"You met someone? What was he like, explain!"

"Well, he was tall and had dark brown hair. I don't remember his name or really even his face now. He came and left so fast that I had forgotten about it. He was a dream Ange. Kissing him was like being set on fire inside. I had the best two days of my life with him and then I left. He asked for my number, to keep in touch, but you know me. He would have left me anyways. I can't believe I forgot his name, it was something different, I hadn't heard it before. Truth be told I am lucky I remember going to New York with Maggie, that was such a long time ago."

"Sounds romantic, you never tried to find him?"

"No, I am sure he wouldn't even remember me. I told him my name was Sarah anyways."

"You didn't tell him your real name?"

"Of course not, I was leaving and didn't want to get attached. He couldn't ever find me if he didn't know who he was looking for."

"So he would have come after you?"

"Yeah, I know he would have. He was leaving he said, had to go overseas for something. But he said he would find me when he got back. It scared me."

"Do you regret it?"

"Yes and no. I have never felt a true connection to anyone like that since, except…"

"Except?"

"Well, don't go all crazy because it's not the same."

"Just tell me already."

"Booth, he makes me feel safe, just like the other guy. No one had ever made me feel the same until I met him."

Angela let out a squeal that could be heard all the way down to the Hoover building.

"We are just partners Ange, shhhh, he just makes me feel save is all that I am saying."

"Sure sweetie, if you say so. Well, I hope that someday you will find your mystery man. I have to go work on this face now. And sweetie?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't count Booth out just yet." Angela smiled and turned to walk away.

* * *

Please Review!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the 2nd part which ties into the first part so I posted them together. Hope you like it and see where I am going with this. Again this is just going to be a short story but thanks for reading!!!

Strangers

Chapter 2

* * *

"Seeley my man, how's it going?" Agent Adams asked Booth as he was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"It's going." He said with a grin.

"Are you and that partner of yours together yet? We have a bet going to see how long it takes and my week is coming up."

Booth laughed "We are just partners."

"Yeah, and I talk to my partner about love and marriage all the time." Adams rolled his eyes.

Booth shrugged "It's just how we are, friends, that's it."

"Yeah, if you say so. Anyone with eyes can tell you have it bad. Have you ever thought of anyone else like that?"

"Just once."

"Oh so you admit it!"

Booth once again shrugged. If he was honest with himself he knew he loved her but she was just his partner, nothing more.

"So who was this other one?"

"I was young, only 22. I was in New York on leave, about to go back overseas for a while. I met this girl, her name was Sarah."

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know; we spent a few days together. It was magical, never felt anything like that before, not even with Rebecca."

"You didn't try to find her?"

"I did, I was gone for 18 months. She kept me going while I was gone, the thought of her blue eyes. I tried to find her when I got back but she vanished. Never forgot about her though. No one has ever come close to her except…."

"Except your partner?"

Booth blushed "Yeah, my partner, but it's not like that, we are just partners."

"Sure you are Seeley. I wouldn't give up on it just yet." Adams winked at Booth and walked out the door leaving Booth to think about those two days with the girl of his dreams.

* * *

Please Review!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter!! I hope you like it! It is long because this story is just writing itself which is great. Thank you all for your great reviews and I hope you will continue to read my story and review!!! Thanks again!!!

Strangers

Chapter 3

* * *

Temperance was already fast at work the next morning when Angela decided she wanted to stop by to talk to her friend about their conversation the day before.

"Good morning sweetie."

"Morning Ange."

"I have been thinking."

"About?"

"About your mystery man in New York. I see the way your face lights up when you talk about him. I think you should try to find him."

"Seriously Ange, I don't think that is a great idea. I'm sure he is married with children by now. I would only cause trouble. He probably doesn't even remember me. I barely remember him."

"Sweetie, I know you had it hot for him. For all you know he is the true love of your life."

"Even if I wanted to get in touch with him I don't remember his name or anything about him."

"Well you said that your friend Maggie met him. Talk to her, see what she remembers, maybe she knows a name or something that can give you a clue. The least you could do is ask her."

"What if she doesn't remember or it leads me to a man who doesn't remember me."

"The way you talk about the weekend I am sure he has to remember. And what if you don't do this? Maybe he has waited for you, hoping to find you someday. What if he is your true love Bren."

"True love? You know I think that true love is just endorphins….."

"Sweetie!!! Love exists, you just have to find it! And if you aren't going to give you Agent in shinning FBI issued body armor a chance…you might as well see if this other guy is still available."

"I'll think about it. Now can I get some work done please?"

"Sure. Just don't forget. At least call and talk to Maggie. You might be happy you did." Angela turned to leave Temperance alone in her office.

Temperance turned back to her desk to resume her work. She was working on the next chapter of her novel that she had to give to her publisher by next week. She had already pushed the deadline back twice and really couldn't do it again. Something about her conversation with Angela yesterday made her get that feeling back. Like love was really possible and she could have it. She had brushed it off knowing it was non-sense but somehow it stuck with her. Then her conversation today gave her hope, maybe this man had waited for her.

What am I saying? There is no way he waited for me. This is ludicrous thinking." She shook the thought off then tried to get back to work.

Thirty minutes of going back and forth and being frustrated because she couldn't concentrate she gave in. She went to close her office door and then to find her friend's phone number.

"Yes, I need the number of a Maggie Carlson in New York, New York please. Okay great thanks." She hadn't spoken to Maggie in about five years. They had kept in touch until her friend got married and then she moved to New York. They had drifted apart from there.

She got up the nerve to dial the number and was about to hang up when she heard the familiar voice on the other end of the phone. "Hello?"

"Maggie?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Hey, this is Tempe."

"Temperance Brennan, I haven't heard from you in so long. It's great to hear from you. How have you been?"

"I've been well."

"Yeah, Ms. Best Seller. I have read all of your books and keep meaning to get in touch with you but with the twins I have had my hands full."

"Twins?"

"Yeah, Roger and I have 3 year old twin girls. They keep us on our toes. It's so great to hear from you Tempe. Are you married by now?"

"You know I don't believe in marriage. It is an antiquated ritual that only servers to confirm mail dominance in an already male dominate society."

"Of course of course, I just thought that maybe you had met someone to change your mind after all this time."

For some reason when Maggie said that Temperance's thoughts wondered directly to Booth. She immediately shook that thought out of her head and got down to the reason for her call. "No I haven't. I did call to ask you something though."

"What's that?"

"You remember that time we went to see your family in New York?"

"Of course, how could I forget? What about it?"

"Well you remember that guy I met?"

"Oh my gosh, of course I do! Mr. Hott Stuff. I still don't see how you let that one get away. He was yummy. I was a little jealous if I do say so myself."

"Well, do you my chance remember his name or anything about him."

"Uh, let me think. That was so long again." She paused for a moment to think "Of course, it was Seeley. I remember that because it was like mom's name, Celia."

Suddenly Temperance's mouth went dry as she dropped the phone. At the mention of that name from her friend it all came flooding back to her. That kiss, the night they spent together making love, the way he looked at her. How could she not have remembered it was him? Granted, that was twelve years ago but his was Booth, her partner. Surly at some point in time she would have remembered this. How could she not have known? Had she not been sitting down she would have collapsed.

Then her thoughts went to him. What if he remembered and didn't say anything about it because it didn't mean anything to him. What if he didn't even realize it was her. So many thoughts ran through her head that she didn't even hear the knock on the door.

Booth had seen her sitting at her desk but she hasn't acknowledged his presence so he walked in. "Hey Bones."

Temperance didn't answer so Booth walked around to her and put his hand on her shoulder to bring her out of her reverie. At the touch of his hand sparks shot through her bringing her back to consciousness. When she realized it was Booth standing in front of her she jumped up and stepped back.

"Geez Bones. You okay?"

"What? Oh…yeah….I'm fine…."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am sure."

"Okay, well why is your phone on the floor?" He said pointing at the phone.

Temperance realized that her friend was still on the phone and she quickly picked it up. "Maggie?"

"Tempe, thank God. I didn't know what had happened. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine, I am just at work so I have to go."

"Are you going to explain what all this is about?"

"I will call you back later. I have to go." Temperance slammed the phone before Maggie could say anything else.

"Are you sure you are okay Bones?" Booth questioned as he took a step towards her "You look a little pale."

"I told you already that I am fine. Quit asking. Now what do you want Booth?" Temperance once again backed away from him. The feeling she felt resonating from him made her feel faint. If she was honest with herself, she always felt that around Booth but now she knew what it was like to have him hold her. To make love to him. And even though she didn't believe in love that was what it was with him 'making love.' That was a term she hadn't used since she was with him so long ago. No one else even came close to him. Now she was nervous and didn't know what to do.

"Can't I come by to see my favorite forensic anthropologist?" He asked giving her his charm smile.

He must have learned that charm smile since then because I sure don't remember that.

"Sure Booth. Have a seat." She said pointing to the couch across the room.

Booth gave her a strange look but went to sit on the couch thinking she would follow. When she sat at his desk he wondered what was going on but didn't want to ask her again and take a chance at making her mad.

Angela then walked into the office and up to Temperance "So sweetie did you take my advice and call your friend about your hott guy?"

"Hot guy?" Booth piped up.

"Yeah she met some guy a long time ago and….." Angela was cut off by Temperance's hand over her mouth.

"Angela and I were just going to get a cup of coffee. We will be back." Temperance basically pushed Angela out the door and Booth just looked at them.

She is acting weird today.

Angela turned to her friend on there was to the break room "What the heck was that about?"

"You can't say anything about the guy to Booth."

"Why not? You scared he will be jealous?" Angela asked grinning from ear to ear.

"No it's not that, it's just…."

"Just what?"

"Just I don't want him to think anything about how crazy that I am for liking some guy after all this time."

"So you do care what Booth thinks!"

"No Ange."

"Well did you talk to your friend?"

"I couldn't get a hold of her."

"You are lying and I know it!"

"Okay okay but keep your voice down."

"So what happened? You have to tell me sweetie."

"Okay okay but you have to promise to keep this just between you and me. If it got out it would ruin everything."

"What are you talking about sweetie?"

"I spoke with Maggie."

"And?"

"And she remembered his name."

"That is great sweetie! Now you can find him. What was it?"

"That's the problem. I know who he is."

"How is that a problem? Who is he? Do I know him? Is he married?" Angela was talking a mile a minute before Temperance finally stopped her by saying the one thing that put Angela into just as much shock as it had her.

"It was Booth." Temperance covered her ears for what she knew was about to come.

Angela let out the loudest squeal Temperance had ever heard her make.

* * *

Please let me know what you think!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter! I am sorry it is kind of short but my internet is down and I am 'borrowing' someone elses. Thanks for understanding and I promise another chapter tomorrow! Please let me know what you think of this one!

Broken Hearts

Chapter 4

* * *

Booth was automatically on alert at the sound of Angela squealing. It sounded like it was a good squeal but he wasn't sure and thought he should investigate the cause. Booth's hand flew to his gun as he made his way towards the resonating sound.

He came around the corner to see Brennan covering her ears and Angela jumping up and down in a frenzy. Angela hugged Brennan and she looked very uncomfortable. Booth decided he would save her from whatever it was driving Angela crazy this time.

"Bones, we have got to go."

"Why Booth, what's going on?"

"We have a case, come on." Booth pushed her back towards her office to grab her things and Angela followed.

"Booth, no, she can't leave. We were in the middle of the post important conversation we have ever had!"

"She doesn't have a choice, we have to go." Booth ushered her out the door and towards his SUV before Bones even realized what was going on.

"Booth, you can't just pull me out of the Jeffersonian when you have a case. Of course I would have went but at least give me time to get what I need."

Booth opened the door for her and she climbed into the vehicle. "What is the case about anyway?"

"You'll see." Booth said with a grin.

About ten minutes later they were pulled up at a deserted area of a large park. Trees surrounded the perimeter and Booth barely managed to park the SUV in the clearing. Brennan jumped out of the car and walked around to Booth's side of the vehicle. "Where is the body? And the file? I need to know what I am looking at Booth."

Booth simply smiled and walked over to the swings in a clearing a few yards away. He took a seat and began to swing his legs back and forth.

"What are you doing Booth? We don't have time to swing, we need to look at the body before the scene is contaminated."

"There isn't a case." Booth smiled at her.

"What do you mean there isn't a case?"

"Just what I said, there isn't a case, isn't a body, isn't anything."

"Okay, so why are we out here Booth?"

"I saw Angela having a cow about something and…"

"How could she have a cow Booth?"

"It's an expression Bones…."

"Oh, well why did you pull me out here when there isn't a case?"

"I just thought you could use a break from whatever she was going on about. What was she going on about anyway?"

"You know Angela, she gets excited about a sale at the mall. And you had no right to just pull me out of my office under the pretense that there was a case. I have so many things I need to do right now. I can't be sitting at a park on the swings!"

"Geez Bones, calm down. It's really okay."

"No Booth, I won't calm down. Take me back to the Jeffersonian now." Brennan turned back towards the SUV but Booth anticipated her move and jumped up to stop her.

He stepped in between her and the car and put his hands on her shoulders "Come on Bones, relax a little." Booth turned her and escorted her back to the swings. He gently guided her down onto the swing and began to push her back and forth.

Brennan sat as Booth pushed her swing. It reminded her of her father pushing her back and forth when she was a little girl. That was just it though, she was an adult now and she shouldn't be skipping work to go play on the swings, especially with her partner.

Her thoughts then drifted to Booth. Booth was a strong man that was always there for her. Thoughts of the many times he had saved her filled her head and her heart ached to reach out and hold him.

This was so unlike Temperance Brennan, at least the one she had turned into over the past twelve years. It was strange though, she had always felt a connection to her partner, now she knew why. It was him that she had given herself to in those three short days so long ago. It was him that she had often thought about even long after the fact, and it was him who finally made her feel complete again. Completeness was something that had left her on that day twelve years ago when she had walked out of his life. She didn't really realize she was full again until that day outside of the diner when he had told her that there was more than one kind of family. But she was full and Booth was the one who completed her both then and now.

These thoughts scared her and she shook her head as the realization of where she was and what she was doing set in. This was her partner, nothing more, and she knew now more than ever that it could be nothing more. Connecting with him like that again would destroy the relationship they had and she couldn't bare that. Back then they might have been lovers but now they were friends and a friendship was so important to her since she had so few.

She stood to her feet and hastily walked back to the SUV. "Can we go please?"

"Awww, Bones, come on! We were having such a great time." Booth protested.

"No Booth, you were having a great time. I have to get to work." She turned from him as the tears filled her eyes and her heart broke again for the same man it had all those years ago.

Booth saw the tears and wanted to wipe them away, he didn't know what had happened or what he had done but he knew he had to give her time to come around.

"Okay Bones, whatever you want."

The drive back to the Jeffersonian was in silence. Booth pulled up outside and Brennan jumped out. "You don't need to come in, we don't have a case." She said with her tone more harsh than she had intended.

Booth simply nodded and watched her walk away from him. His heart broke that day, both for her and for himself. He wasn't sure why but he knew something had changed that day and his worse fear was that it couldn't be fixed.

* * *

Please Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, here is the next chapter. I am sorry it is kind of short and took me so long to post. I promise I will post more tomorrow and it will get better, fluff is on the horizon so stick with me! Thanks for reading and for your reviews :)

Chapter 5

* * *

Three days had past and Booth hadn't heard a word from her. He had tried to give her the space she wanted but it was hard. He didn't know what he had done to make her so angry.

He had even gone to the Jeffersonian yesterday to speak with her and she had taken a few days off. That wasn't like Bones at all. She never took a day off and he knew whatever was wrong was big.

He had driven by her house but no one was home. Calling her proved to be futile and he wondered where she was. He had only one place left to turn; he pick up the phone and called Angela.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ange."

"Booth?"

"Yeah, do you know where Bones is?"

"No, I haven't seen her since she took the day off."

"What is going on with her? She never takes time off."

"I don't know what you are talking about Booth."

"Yes you do Ange, don't act like you have no idea. She has been avoiding me for three days."

"Well what did you do to make her mad?"

"I didn't do anything, we went to the park and everything was fine. I even gave her a push on the swings and then she freaked out and wanted me to take her to the Jeffersonian."

"That explains where she is right now then."

"Where is she Ange."

"You really care about her don't you?"

"Of course I do, we are partners."

"No, I mean in a more than partners' way. You love her! I knew it…there is no denying it now Booth." Angela laughed. "It's so funny that after all this time you still want each other."

"What are you talking about Ange? After all what time? And she wants me?"

"Opps, I didn't say anything Booth. Now if you want to find her, go to that park you took her to the other day. That is all I am saying." Angela hurriedly hung up the phone to leave Booth with his own thoughts.

At the park huh? Maybe she is thinking about me. What did Ange mean saying all this time? Guess I will have to go find out. Booth headed towards the park that he knew his Bones was at.

Booth walked up behind her. Brennan could feel his presence even though she hadn't seen him yet and called out to him "Hey Booth."

"Hiya Bones, how'd you know it was me?"

She smiled "I just did."

Booth took the swing next to hers and began to rock himself back and forth. "So what are you doing?" he questioned in an attempt at small talk.

She gave him a questioning look as she answered "I am swinging, as you can see." She rolled her eyes at his obvious question.

"Well yeah but I was worried about you. Haven't talked to you in a few days and you took some time off. Thought I would see how you were."

"Did we have a case?"

"Well no but…."

"Then why did it matter? I needed a couple days to clear my head."

"Did it work?"

"It did. I know I was avoiding you, and I don't usually apologize, and I don't have really anything to apologize for but I feel like I should for some reason." She looked over at him as if it was his turn to say something.

"So are you going to apologize?"

"I believe I just did."

"That's you apologizing? All you said is that you thought you should. You didn't actually do it Bones." he laughed.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry. Is that better?"

"What are you apologizing for anyway?"

"I don't know. But if you aren't going to accept it then never mind." She started to get upset and he could tell.

"Hey Bones, I was just kidding. I accept you apology and I am sorry for upsetting you and dragging you out of work the other day. Do you see how I did that? I actually said it instead of just saying that I should do it." He gave her his charm smile.

She laughed and nodded, accepting his apology.

"So do you want to talk about why you were upset?"

"No, I don't, just that I am fine now. It took me a few days to sort out some things, which I don't want to talk about, but now I am fine."

"Okay, great. How about we go get some take out and then have a beer?"

"Sounds great Booth." She got up to walk off then turned back to him "And thank you."

"Anytime Bones, anytime." A tremendous weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He wasn't sure what had upset her but everything was back to normal and that was what he was happy about. He wouldn't press it just yet because he knew the time would come when she would talk to him about whatever it was that was bothering her; he just had to be patient.

They stopped to get takeout and took it back to her apartment. They sat and ate in a comfortable silence that both of them has missed the past three days. They had a few years as they conversed about the in and out of things.

"Well, I should probably…." Booth looked down at his watch. "It's getting late."

"Yeah." Brennan laughed trying to cover up her sadness that he was leaving. She stood to walk him to the door.

"So I will see you tomorrow?" Booth said as he turned back to tell her good bye. He didn't realize she was so close to him and as he turned their bodies aligned leaving mere inches between their faces.

"Sorry." Booth said as he told his body to step back but something held him in place.

Brennan giggled nervously "It's okay. Don't worry about it." Yet also refused to budge.

They stood looking into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity as a war waged within each of them as to whether or not they should lean in those last few inches.

Thoughts finally got the better of them and Booth smiled as he stepped back into the hall. "Night Bones, thanks again."

"Sure Booth, anytime. Good night."

Brennan closed the door and stood with her back pressed firmly against it. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back contemplating what almost happened. Did we just nearly kiss? She shook her head to get the thoughts she was having out of it and proceeded to her bedroom where she crawled in bed to attempt to get some sleep.

Booth stood staring at her door and just stopped himself from knocking on it and pulling her into that kiss he thought was about to happen. But also shook the thoughts from his head and headed home to try to get some sleep of his own.

* * *

Please Review!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next chapter and it is much longer! I am so happy you guys like this fic and I hope it lives up to your expectations! Please let me know what you think!!!

Chapter 6

* * *

Brennan was roused from her sleep by a harsh knock coming from the other room. She pulled on her robe over the pink satin night gown she was wearing and made her way towards the assaulting sound that had woken her from her slumber. 

Pulling the door open, she halted at the sight before her. Booth stood in her door way, a look on his face she had never seen. His eyes were dark, almost black, and she could tell that passion consumed him.

He rushed in as he picked her up and forced her against the wall. His lips crashed against hers as they worked desperately to shed what few cloths they were wearing. Not a word was said but their bodies communicated in away they hadn't felt in twelve years. At that moment Booth realized what he was doing and show she was.

Booth picked her up and kicked the door closed as he carried her down the hall to the bedroom. He gently laid her down on her bed and began to make love to her; passion erupting in each of them as they breathed each other in, each wanting more.

Their final achievement was a culmination not only of the act but of the three long years they had waited and wanted each other. Booth collapsed on top of her and looked into her eyes and whispered "Sarah."

She closed her eyes and absorbed the moment. "How long have you known?"

"I didn't know till just now, but it makes sense. I have always been drawn to you Temperance."

"I didn't know till the other day. I just couldn't tell you. I was scared you didn't remember or even worse that you did and wanted to forget."

Booth rolled over as he pulled her into his embrace. "Of course I want to remember. I could never forget what we shared. I love you Temperance."

"I love you too." She smiled up at him.

"You do realize this can never happen again right?" he questioned.

"I don't understand. If we love each other why can't this happen again?" she asked with more vulnerability in her voice then she wanted.

"Because we are partners Temperance. It happened once. It was like reliving old times that we didn't even know we had. But it can't happen again or it will interfere with our work."

"No Booth. I am finally giving into this. I want this. I want you." She reached for him but he pulled away and walked towards the door, pulling on his clothing as he went.

"Sorry, but we can't." was all he said as he turned and walked out of the door.

The one man she put her trust in had just walked out on her just as everyone else she had loved.

She sat up in the bed in a cold sweat. Her entire body shivered as she struggled to catch her breath. It was just a dream Temperance, just a dream. She repeated to herself, trying to calm her emotions. But it felt so real.

Brennan pulled her knees to her chest and concentrated on her breathing as she reminded herself it was just a dream and that Booth would never do that, he would never just leave her. Her fears were too much for her to bear and now she knew more than ever that she couldn't tell him the truth. She picked up the phone and dialed the one other person she trusted.

"Hello?" Hodgins answered on the other side of the phone she held to her ear.

"I need Ange." Brennan managed to whisper between fits of shaking.

"Dr. Brennan? Are you okay?"

"I'm…fine….just get me Angela." She tried to pull herself together because she didn't want Hodgins to hear her like that.

"Okay, here she is." Hodgins handed the phone to Angela.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Angela's voice was full of concern.

"Can you come over?" Brennan had a hard time asking this. She didn't let people see her upset but she needed someone.

"I am on my way."

Angela made record time to Brennan's apartment and opened the door with the spare key she had for emergencies. She went back to the bedroom to find Brennan curled up into a ball and still shaking.

"Oh sweetie." Angela said as she ran to Brennan's side and pulled her into a hug. "What happened?"

Brennan just shook her head and laid her head on Angela's shoulder. After about ten minutes Brennan's breathing had finally slowed and Angela leaned back to look at her friend.

"Sweetie what is wrong?"

"Booth."

"Booth did something to you?"

"No, I had a dream. I dreamed that he came over and we made love and then he said it couldn't ever happen again and he left me Ange. He left just like everyone else has."

"It was just a dream sweetie. There is nothing on this Earth that could make Booth walk out on you."

"He knew."

"What?"

"In the dream, he knew I was Sarah by just one kiss. That was all it took. Do you think he would know if we really kissed? Or do you think he already knows?"

"I knew you loved him! I don't know sweetie that was a long time ago. I think he would say something if he did though. Don't you?"

"If he wanted to, if he hoped I wouldn't remember because he didn't want to he wouldn't say anything."

"That is foolish and you and I both know it. Booth loves you and has for so long. You are just too blind to see what is right in front of you."

"You think so?"

"I know so, I know that he would never leave you and never hurt you. I know he wants you, you just have to give him a chance to show you those things too."

"But our work."

"Your work is just as important to you as it is to Booth. You have nothing to worry about. I know you can be professional at work, no matter what is going on at home. You can hide your feelings better that anyone I have never met."

"You think we could make this work if he wanted me?"

"I have no doubts, but you don't have to take my word for it. There is only one way to find out if you want to know for sure and that is to talk to him, see what he wants. This choice isn't only up to you Bren."

"That's true."

"Good, so talk to him."

"I don't know if I can."

"I have an idea. Tell me a little bit more about the time you spent together and we will go from there. I know how you can tell him without actually having to tell him."

"How?"

"Well tell me how you met or what you did and we will go from there. Do you trust me?"

"Of course, thanks Ange."

"Anytime sweetie, anytime."

Brennan told Angela how they had met in the subway. "I was scared at first but something gave her the courage to talk to him. He was so incredibly sexy, even back then." She laughed.

"We just started talking; hit it off from the beginning. Afterwards I kind of felt bad I had told him my name was Sarah but I couldn't tell him I lied. We sat on the train for three hours talking about nothing and everything before we realized that we were in New Jersey and no longer in New York. We got off the train and walked down the street."

"We even found a little café to have dinner at. The place was wonderful. The tables were huge wooden picnic tables that you could write on. The place wasn't the nicest but we found it amazing. So many people had written on the tables, so many different people had been in that exact place at a different time. We wrote our names on the table and Booth carved a heart around them. He said if he carved it into the wood then it would be there forever. The selection of food wasn't much to choose from either so we both had a hamburger and fries but even back then I found myself sealing his french-fries." She laughed at the thought of it.

"After we ate supper it was really late. We rode the subway back to New York and went for a walk in Time Square. He held my hand the whole time. I don't remember ever being that happy or that content; before or since. He bought me a rose that some man was peddling on the side of the street and we just walked. I don't think I have ever told someone so much about me before in my life. But it was easy to talk to him, just as it is now."

"He walked me to my friend's house and gave me a chased kiss good night. I wondered into her home with this goofy grin and she made me tell her the entire story. The next day he came by and picked me up. We went to see CATS and I surprisingly loved it. I was a little confused as to why grown men and women were dressed up as cats and told him it was irrational for people to do that but he assured me it was all part of the charm of the show. We even fought back then." She smiled at the memory.

"So when did you do it?" Angela asked in all sincerity.

Brennan laughed "It was later that night. We went for another walk. Of course we talked but it was also filled with those comfortably silences I have come to love when I am with Booth. Then we went back to his place. It had an amazing view of city skyline and we had a candle-lit dinner. Afterwards we danced till all hours of the night and then we made love. It was magical. I have had sex plenty of times before and after but I had never made love until Booth or since Booth."

"Well then there we go."

"What?"

"I have a plan of course." Angela gave her a mischievous smile and Brennan laughed as she worried what Angela had in mind.

* * *

Please Review! 


	7. Chapter 7

Here is finally chapter 7. I am soooo sorry it took so long but I have had a busy weekend. Thanks for continuing to read and all of our reviews!!! They are great! Hope you like this chapter and I will TRY to post the next one sooner! Thanks again :)

Chapter 7

* * *

"So here is what we do. We set up everything like that date you had. You meet him for a walk, which won't be in Central Park of course, but you walk through that area around the corner from your house, that would be cute. Then we set everything up like it was that night. Have the food you guys had and play the music you played. He will remember I'm sure. And then you can be happily ever after."

"I don't know Ange, do I want to be happily ever after. What if he doesn't care."

"Sweetie, its Booth. Of course he will care."

"Okay, where should we start?"

"Shopping of course. We need to get you an outfit that is to die for and everything to make dinner."

Brennan rolled her eyes _What have I gotten myself in to?_

Angela looked down at her watch "It is still early. I am going to go back home to take a nap and let Jack know everything is okay. We can go after work. Is that okay sweetie?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Are you going to be okay?" Angela asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah Ange, I think I am going to be fine."

Angela left and Brennan sat there not knowing if this was a wise idea or not. She didn't really know if she should just be direct with Booth or what. She looked at the clock on her bedside table it wasn't even 6:00 yet but knew that there was no way she was going to get anymore sleep.

She got up and took a quick shower and decided to go to work early. She normally didn't go in till 8 but after taking the past 3 days off she really needed to go in to get some work done.

She grabbed a muffin and a cup of coffee on the way to work and then settled in for a long day. She was anxious to get everything and be ready for her dinner with Booth. Since it was Friday she thought that tonight was a perfect time. If Booth turned her down then they could have some time to sort things out before going back to work on Monday and if he wanted to be with her too she thought they would need a few days for other things.

She walked into her office and began going through the paper work she had neglected during her leave. Her entire morning was spent replying to emails or finishing up some reports she needed to get turned in. Before she knew it it was noon and she heard a knock on her door.

"Hey Bones."

"Booth."

"How's my favorite anthropologist today?"

"Just catching up on some work. Do we have a case?" She said with enthusiasm.

"Nope, just need your signature on a few files. I can just leave them and come by to pick them up after work if you want."

"Oh no, that's okay. I can sign them now."

"Oh okay." Booth told her trying to cover the disappointment in his voice. Truth was he wanted to come back to see her after work.

"Well maybe we could grab some take out later then?"

"I have plans later. I'm sorry Booth." She thought about her conversation with Angela.

"Oh okay, well have fun." He picked up the files she handed back to him. "Thanks."

"Sure." She said with a smile as Booth turned to leave. "Booth?"

"Yeah Bones?"

"I should be finished early if you want to call me or something."

"Yeah sure, I'll see what I can do." Booth left with a hint of a smile on his face. _Surely her plans aren't with someone else or she wouldn't say she would be finished early._

"Was that Booth?" Angela said with a grin on her face.

"Yes."

"And?"

"And what Ange?"

"What was he here for?"

"He brought by some papers for me to sign."

"Oh, that's all?"

"Well, he asked if I wanted to grab a bite to eat later but I told him I had plans."

"He did look a little sad when he left. But I know you will make it up to him. Are you just going to call him once we get things set up?"

"That's what I thought, that way he wasn't all wondering what was going on."

"Good idea. Are you almost finished here? Maybe we could go get lunch and discuss what all we need to get."

"Give me like ten minutes and I will be done."

"Okay, I will go grab my purse."

Angela and Brennan ate lunch and had everything planned out for the evening. They had a list of everything they needed and Brennan was extremely anxious.

The end of the day didn't come soon enough and Angela and Brennan took off a little early to go get the things they needed. After 2 hours at the mall and Angela fighting with Brennan about what dress she should wear, they had everything they needed and took off to her apartment.

They had just finished setting everything up when a knock came from the door. Brennan walked over to answer it and was in shock at who stood there.

"Tempe!" The lady at the door swept Brennan into her arms and gave her a big hug.

Brennan stepped back and smiled at the couple before her "Maggie, Roger! Hey guys." She gave them both another hug and moved to let them come into her home.

"I am sorry we didn't call. I was worried about you on the phone so we just had to come see you." Maggie then saw the candles on the table "But we must have come at a bad time. I am so sorry Temp."

"Oh no, it's fine. I was going to have a friend over for dinner but it can wait. I am so glad you are here." She then turned to Angela. "This is my friend Angela, we work together at the Jeffersonian. She was helping me set everything up."

"Yes, I think you have told me about her." Maggie turned to Angela "You are an artist right?"

"Yep, that's me." Angela said with a smile as she shook Maggie and Roger's hands.

"Where are the girls?" Temperance questioned.

"They are with my mother. They had already planned on staying with her this weekend and after hearing from you I just had to come see you."

"Well I am glad you did."

"How about we change clothes and then we can go out to eat. We won't be back till much later tonight. That will give you time to keep your dinner plans Tempe."

"Oh well I can postpone them."

"Don't be ridiculous. We haven't gone out in ages and I would love to take my wife dancing." Roger chimed in as he put his arm around Maggie.

"So it's settled. Do you mind if we get cleaned up and change clothes here Tempe?"

"No not at all, make yourself at home."

"Well, we will hurry. We don't want to interrupt." She said with a smile.

"I just have to go get something I forgot. I will be back in about twenty minutes. You remember your way around the place? Just put your bags in the guest bedroom."

"Of course." The couple smiled and then took off towards the back bedroom.

"Well that throws a wrench in the plans." Angela says with a frown.

"What does that have to do with a wrench?" Brennan asked in confusion.

"No sweetie, I mean that that messes up your plans."

"It will be fine I am sure. I can still call Booth over once they go and everything will work out." She said with a smile on her face.

"What did you forget anyway? We got everything you needed."

"We didn't get wine. And we have beer but I think wine is a little better."

"Of course, how could I miss that? I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it! I usually have a bottle but I finished it off the past couple days." Brennan said with a laugh.

"Okay, well you better get going so you can come back and get dressed. Call me and let me know how it turns out." Angela said with a smile.

"Of course. Thanks Ange."

"Anytime sweetie." Angela pulled Brennan into a hug and then turned to leave the apartment.

_

* * *

_ Booth thought as he looked at his watch. He went to get takeout from Wong Fu's and then hurried to Brennan's apartment. 

He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. He was very distraught when the door swung open to reveal a man who was buttoning up his shirt. The man had wet hair and Booth could tell he had just gotten out of the shower.

Booth stood frozen in the doorway.

"Hi." The man said as he looked at Booth.

Booth couldn't form words as part of his world came crashing down. He heard a muffled voice calling from the other room "Honey, who is it?"

"I'm not sure." The man yelled back as he turned back towards Booth "I'm Roger." He stuck his hand out to shake Booth's.

Booth realized what was happening and was brought back to reality "Um hi, I work with Bo, Temperance. I didn't mean to interrupt. I will just talk to her later." He turned to leave.

"Wait, do you want me to tell her you stopped by um…" Roger asked looking for a name.

"No, don't worry about it. It can wait till Monday." Booth turned and walked out the door feeling as if his heart had been crushed. _I guess I know what plans she had this weekend._

* * *

_Please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

Here it is guys...the next chapter that I know you have all been waiting for!!! Thanks for reading and your reviews!!! Keep up the good work :) You guys are awesome!!!

Chapter 8

* * *

Booth walked into Sid's and took a seat at the bar placing his keys and cell phone on the table. 

"Dinner not go well?" Sid asked.

"Nope. Not great. I need a drink."

"The Bone Lady didn't want to eat with you?"

"She was already eating with someone else. I went to her place and some guy, who was hardly clothed, answered. I don't know why this upsets me so much. We are just partners; she can do whatever she wants with whoever she wants." Booth took the shot that Sid had poured him "I need another."

"Yeah right G-Man. The two of you have wanted each other since you met."

"Obviously that is one-sided." Booth said as he took another shot and tilted his class up for another.

"Slow down there man."

About that time Cam came up beside him and took a seat. "Hey Seeley."

He turned to her "Camille."

"What's wrong?" She said as she nodded towards his empty glass.

"Nothing."

"Seeley, I don't believe that for a minute. I know you to well to know when something is wrong."

"It's nothing Camille, don't worry about it." He said as he attempted to smile.

"Oh I see, this has to do with another woman." She said with a grin "Do I perhaps know the woman?"

"What makes you say it's about a woman?"

"Because the only time you drink scotch is when you are having woman problems. This wouldn't be about Dr. Brennan by chance would it?"

"Why would you think it had anything to do with her? We are just partners. We have a professional relationship and nothing more."

"Seeley don't think that I believe you for a minute. I am not blind. Even when we were dating I knew you wanted her, you just couldn't have her at the time. Anyone with eyes could see that."

"Then why can't she?" He asked in a very sad voice.

"Well, if I remember correctly, you went off about how work relationships never work and how you shouldn't cross that line. So don't blame her for this Seeley. I know she is just doing what she thinks you want."

"But that isn't what I want."

"Well have you told her that?"

"It's too late. She is with some guy name Roger."

"I'm sorry if you missed your chance Seeley. If you have another one make sure you don't let it go." She said with a smile.

"Thanks Camille."

"Anytime. Now I have to get going. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. I will."

She smiled at him as she walked off and took the hand of the man who was waiting at the door for her.

* * *

Brennan got the wine and arrived back at her house. She was greeted by Maggie and Roger all dressed to the nines and about to leave. 

"Have fun tonight sweetie." Maggie winked at her.

"I will try." She laughed.

"Well we better get going. We have reservations at Luigi's at 8." Roger said as he looked at his watch. "Oh and Tempe?"

"Yes?"

"Some man came by. He said he worked with you. I asked his name but he just said never mind and left. I'm sorry; I don't know what it was about."

"Must have been my partner. I will call him, thanks."

"Well we need to get going. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Maggie hugged Temperance. "And thanks, we will be back later, we will call before we come by though. Don't want to interrupt anything." She said with a smile.

"Okay, thanks guys. Have a great night."

The couple turned to leave and Brennan went to the table to put the wine on some ice. She then put the made sure everything was still ready in the kitchen. Everything for hamburgers and French fries were ready and she would put them on to cook when they started listening to music. She wanted everything to be perfect.

She went to change into the dress she had picked out with Angela and after making sure each of her hairs was in the correct place and her lip stick was on straight she picked up her phone.

The phone was answered on the 2nd ring in the familiar manner and butterflies encased her stomach. _This is just Booth, nothing to be worried about._

"Booth."

"Hey Booth, it's me."

"Oh, hi Bones."

"Well I was thinking, do you want to meet me in the park by my house, I have something I want to talk to you about."

"What about your night, aren't you busy?"

"Oh no, it's really important. Please Booth?" She said with a whimper and he knew she was using puppy dog eyes even if he couldn't see them.

"Okay, are you sure? I don't want to interrupt anything."

"For the third time Booth, I am not busy."

"Okay, okay. I will meet you there in 20 minutes."

"Great." She hung up her phone and adjusted her dress; making sure nothing was falling out.

Once she was sure everything was exactly how she wanted it she headed off for the park. By the time she got there he should be arriving.

* * *

Booth's stomach was in knots _What is this about? She is going to tell me she has been seeing some guy and is leaving town with him. Surely not, she didn't leave with Sully. Maybe she is just going to tell me she is seeing someone. She told me with Sully because she thought she should share with me. I just thought it was going to be different. Prepare yourself for heartache._

Booth took off towards the park for what he thought would be the worst night in his life.

He arrived about five minutes early and stepped out of his car. He saw her sitting on a park bench and he could see she was biting her lower lip. _Bones only does that when she is nervous. That can't be a good sign. And she is all dressed up, probably just wanted to explain what I saw and that is why she didn't want me to go by her place. Roger is there waiting for her to get back. That must be it._

"Hi Bones."

She looked up into the chocolate eyes that greeted her "Hey."

"Look Bones, I know why you called me here and….."

She cut him off "You do?"

"Of course I do. It's obvious. I don't know why I didn't see it a long time ago. When I went by your apartment I saw…."

She once again cut him off "You saw?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry Booth, I didn't want you to see that. Since you already know, can we just take a walk? I don't want to talk about it just yet."

"Sure." _She must be leaving or something if she doesn't want to tell me, usually Bones is straight to the point._

They turned and started walking across the park. After about 10 minutes of walking in silence they reached Bone's apartment.

"Let's go inside." She said as she headed up the stairs.

_She doesn't want to break my heart in public. Or worse yet, what if she is taking me up to meet him. I can't go up there._ "Bones, I can't go up there, I can't do this. This isn't the way I wanted it to be."

"You mean you don't want this?" Her voice cracked as she realized what he was saying.

"How could I want this Bones? You mean so much to me. I don't want to lose you as a partner; I don't want to lose what we have now."

"Oh, okay. Well I am sorry I bothered you then. I just thought you felt the same."

"Feel the same? How could I feel the same? You mean more to me then anything in the world. I know I blew my chance and now you have Roger or whatever his name is but I can't go up there for you to break my heart. I love you Temperance and I know I made a mistake by drawing a line between us. I know I waited to long to cross it and I know that I messed up. But please don't ask me up there to meet the guy. I already met him once and I can't face it again."

"What are you talking about Booth?"

"I am talking about Roger, I met him. I know you are pretty serious if you called him 'honey' and I am so sorry I missed my chance. I can act like I am happy for you but I can't go up there and meet the guy again. Just please tell me you aren't leaving."

"Roger? Me and Roger?" Brennan broke out into a fit of giggles.

"What?" Booth asked suddenly confused as to what was so funny.

"Booth, Roger is married to a friend of mine of college. They are just visiting for the weekend. You came by when I was at the store. She called him 'honey' not me. Would I ever call anyone honey?"

"Well no but, what about the candles and everything on the table. Are you having a romantic dinner with someone tonight?"

"I was hoping to."

"See, I knew there had to be someone and I just made a fool out of myself and…."

"BOOTH!"

"Huh?"

"You are rambling."

"Oh, sorry. Well who was the dinner going to be with?"

"Well I was hoping it was going to be with you." She said as she looked down, frightened to meet his eyes. "If you want to."

He took his finger and lifted her chin so that her eyes met his. He had a goofy grin on his face as he said "I would love nothing more."

"Booth, there is something else I should tell you. I hoped the night would tell you but I think I should tell you before we go upstairs."

"What would that be?"

She didn't know a better way to tell him so with that she leaned forward and captured his lips with hers. Their kiss set fireworks off inside of them and Booth's eyes grew large as a sudden realization dawned on him. One kiss was all it took and he knew.

* * *

Please Review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Booth pulled his lips back long enough to whisper "Sarah" into his partner's lips. She pulled away and looked up at him.

"The first time you kiss me and you say some other woman's name?" She asked trying to keep a straight face. "It must have not been as great to you as it was me." She turned her back to him cover her smile.

"Bones…Temperance…. I'm sorry I just thought… I could have sworn…I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." He put his hand on her shoulder. _I finally get a kiss from her and I say another women's name. Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Temperance feigned hurt as she covered her face with her hand. "Booth I just…."

"No Temperance. I am so sorry. All I have ever wanted to do is kiss you and when I did I thought about someone else and…."

"You thought about someone else?"

"No, it's not like that. Twelve years ago I met the most amazing women I thought I would ever meet, then you came into the picture and that changed. But something about that kiss lit me on fire like no one else has been able to do in twelve years. That was you Temperance, not her. I'm sorry. Look at me please."

She turned and moved her hand from her mouth to reveal a smile. He was a confused at the smile and she began to giggle.

"What?" Booth looked at her like she had gone crazy.

"I'm sorry Booth. That was me….."

"What was you?"

"The kiss….."

"I know…. I was just there."

"No Booth, twelve years ago, Sarah, the walk in the park, dancing in your apartment, everything, that was me."

"That was you?" Booth couldn't believe what she was saying. Only two people in his life made him feel infuriated and so extremely happy at the same time. Turns out they were the same person. "But you were upset you…. You were messing with me! I didn't think you had it in you Bones. That was not nice."

Now Booth was the one who pretended to be hurt and stuck at his bottom lip in true Parker fashion. "The Sarah I remember and the Bones I know would never hurt me on purpose."

"Awww, I'm sorry baby." She took a step closer to him and looked into his eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I know how you can make it up to me." He said as the grin returned to his face.

"Oh yeah? How's that?" She questioned as she grinned up at him.

"Well you see, by being mean you hurt me and when someone gets hurt you have to kiss it and make it better."

"A kiss huh? Where at?"

"Well, how about on the lips…for starters." He said with an almost evil laugh as he pulled her to him capturing her lips with his.

She moaned into his mouth as he grinned into the kiss. Reluctantly she pulled away from him "Can we take this upstairs?"

"You don't have to ask me twice." He took her hand and they went upstairs to her apartment.

They quickly ascended the stairs two at a time and hurried into the room. Booth stopped when he saw the table and everything set up. His thoughts went back to Roger standing at her door, he saw the table and thought it was for him. But now he realized it wasn't. He looked at her in amazement "All of this was for me?"

"Of course it was for you Booth. I thought maybe you would figure out it was me because I couldn't tell you and then I wanted to and then I was scared and thought you wouldn't want me and then Angela told me to do this and…." She looked up to see him smiling at her.

"And?"

"And I guess her plan worked."

"Does Ange ever go wrong?" He questioned.

"Never." She said with a smile as she placed a chased kiss on his lips.

"So did you know for the past three years that it was me in New York?" He asked, his face turning to a serious expression.

"No, I didn't. I had no idea until a few days ago."

"So that's why you needed some time off. I didn't know I had that much of an affect on you Bones." He said with a smile.

She punched his arm "You do not affect me Booth."

"Oh yeah? I have no effect on you? None what-so-ever?"

"None." Before she finished her sentence his lips were pressed against hers as he took her for all she was worth. Her knees buckled under her and he pulled her closer so she didn't fall.

After what seemed like hours he pulled back and went to sit on her couch. She stood there stunned as she didn't really realize what had just happened.

"That didn't seem like nothing to me Bones." He said with a cocky air to his tone. "Bones?" He questioned as she stared at the wall on the other side of the room, one hand on the chair to help her stand.

Booth burst into laughter as Bones came back to reality. "Huh? Did you say something?" She asked as she looked down to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Yeah Bones, whatever you say."

She walked over to the couch and sat beside him "Weren't we doing something?" She said as she pulled his lips to her once again.

This time she was the one to kiss him speechless. Just as Booth was sliding his hands down to pull at the hem of her skirt her phone started to ring.

She sighed in frustration "Hold that thought." She gave him a quick kiss as she stood up to walk over to her phone.


	10. Chapter 10

Here is finally the next chapter... I know I promised it yesterday but we had some people come over and it kind of turned into a party. Then this morning I was to hung over to type. So I sat down tonight and I wouldn't allow myself to get online until I finished a chapter. I don't think this chapter is very good...they seem to continue to get worse but I guess I will have to see what you guys think...please let me know!!! Thanks for reading and your reviews!

Chapter 10

* * *

"Brennan." She answered her phone with frustration on her voice. She was finally kissing Booth and someone had to interrupt. 

"Hi Sweetie, how's it going?"

"It's going great Ange but can I call you back later?"

"Ohhhh, I see what you are saying. You and hottie FBI guy want to go do the deed!"

"I don't know what that means. But I have got to go. I will talk to you later." With that being said she hung up the phone and turned back to Booth "That was Angela."

"Yeah, I got that." He said with a smile.

"So, are you hungry? I do have burgers that are ready."

Just then a grumble came from his stomach. "I guess that answers that question." He said with a laugh.

Bones went into the kitchen to grab the food she had placed in the warmer as Booth went to the table "You need any help Bones?"

"Nope, I got it." She said as she walked back in with their plates; each had a burger and fries.

"Burgers and fries? Wasn't that what we ate at that little café we found in Jersey? I am surprised you remember that Bones."

"Why?"

"Because you are you. Places and times don't have a meaning or a purpose. They are just places and times."

"Booth, one thing you don't realize is that I am a different person now then I was then. Back then I was young; just out of college. I only had 2 doctorates. I didn't believe in love. I spent all that time blocking out my past and trying to forget about it. I pushed people away. Then I met you and I…." She stopped and looked down at her hands.

Booth stepped towards her and placed a finger under her chin, lifting her eyes to meet his. "And you what Temperance?"

"And I started to believe that maybe love did exist. Maybe it wasn't just some chemical reaction. But then afterward, I never saw you again and I never thought I would. No one ever compared to those three days I spent with you twelve years ago. After a while you just give up Booth. It wasn't until I realized it was you that I thought maybe there was such thing as love. That's why I had to get away. Everything I have built myself into, the walls around me somehow shatter at the thought of you holding me."

"Temperance." Booth said as he pulled her into his arms "I haven't met anything who has made me feel like you did. I would have found you. I looked for you but I couldn't find anyone who knew anything about a Sarah. I didn't even know a last name or where you were from. Why did you lie to me about your name anyway?" He pulled back to look at her.

"You know me, sex is just a release. That is all I thought it would be. I didn't want you to know anything about the real me."

"But the things you told me I know for a fact were real."

"That's the crazy thing; I found it easy to talk to you. You are the only one I have ever opened up to, especially not knowing you for longer than I did. But then it was too late to tell you I liked about my name. I just assumed that you had fun and that's all it was. It didn't mean anything to you."

"It didn't mean anything? That weekend meant more to me then any other time in my life except when Parker was born." He said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Of course."

"It meant a lot to me too. I just wish I would have known it was you sooner. It seems like we have wasted so much time."

"That's why we can't lose anymore." He leaned down and trapped her lips with his own.

This time they were separated by the sound of her stomach growling and they broke apart with a giggle. "It's time to eat." He said with a grin.

They were seated at the table and Booth poured them each a glass of wine. They began eating their burgers.

Temperance bypassed the fries on her plate and nibbled off of Booth's. "Bones, you have your own fries, stop eating mine."

She laughed "But yours are so much better than mine." She took another one.

"Okay, I will just eat yours then!" He grabbed some off of her plate and started to moan as he began eating them. "Oh my gosh, these are the best fries I have ever had."

Bones rolled her eyes. "I will stick with yours." She smiled. "Booth"

"Yeah Bones?"

"Angela asked if we were going to do the deed. What did she mean?"

Booth was taking a sip of his wine when she said that and he spit it out over the table.

"What? Booth? Are you okay?"

He choked "Yeah Bones, I'm fine."

"Okay, so what does it mean?"

Booth face turned red as he looked at her "It means sex Bones, she asked if we were going to have sex."

"Oh, okay. Nothing to get uptight about Booth. Are we going to?"

"Are we going to what?"

"Have sex? I mean it's not like we have never done it before."

"How about we take things slow, when it happens it happens. And believe me, it will happen." He gave her his charm smile.

"Thank you Booth. I agree, we should take this slow."

"Of course Bones." He pulled her into a hug. After what seemed like an eternity he leaned back "What do we do now?"

"Go to the living room and I will finish here. I will be in there in a minute."

"I can help you clear the table."

"No, go to the living room now, I can handle this."

Booth heard the determination in her voice and knew he shouldn't fight her on this "Okay Bones, don't keep me waiting to long."

Bones quickly cleared the table and went to join him in the living room. She went to the stereo and put some music on. She then turned to Booth "May I have this dance?" She smiled up at him.

"It would be my pleasure."

They began to dance. Booth pulled her closer as she snuggled up to him. Song after song played as they slowly swayed to the music. Both of them were filled with thoughts of the past and the future.

Brennan's thoughts went from the night they danced together for hours to the night they spent in Washington and they had danced at that bar. She thought about how his arms felt so right around her then just like they did now and she didn't know how she had fought this for so long. Looking back she signs were so clear she had just chosen not to see them.

Booth's thoughts were filled with similar thoughts. He mostly thought about how far they had come and how he knew from the moment he saw her that she was the one for her. He began to think about what the future would hold. He didn't know if she would ever marry him or have a baby with him but as long as he had her he would be happy. She was the part that completed him. It felt good to finally be whole again.

The room was filled with a comfortable silence. Only the music could be heard. As they danced the couple held on to each other as tight as they could, both hushing the quiet fear within them that they would wake up and this was only a dream.

But it wasn't a dream and each was thankful.

After an hour of just holding each other Brennan reached up to kiss Booth gently on the lips.

He smiled down at her. "What was that for?" He whispered.

"Because I can. I can finally kiss you when I want to and I plan on doing that a lot."

"Well don't let me stop you."

Her lips crashing into his again and this time passion consumed them. Brennan pushed Booth onto the couch and quickly found herself straddling him. A fever consumed them and they couldn't get enough either.

Booth panted "I thought we were going slow."

"We…..are…." Brennan moaned in-between kisses "We've waited……twelve……years….that's pretty…..slow."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Booth picked her up and began walking towards the bedroom.

Just as the reached the door her phone began to ring again. "Dammit." She cursed.

* * *

Please review!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, here is FINALLY the next chapter! Roxy and Brina got together on this one and it is hopefully a little steamy.

I am so sorry it has taken me so long to post but with my muse now having a name (or 3 names) she is satisfied and I will post much more often!

Thanks again... Please let me know what you think!

Strangers

Chapter 11

* * *

"Please don't get that." Booth's voice almost pleaded with her and she stopped to consider it. 

"I have to get it. What if it is important? Also, Maggie and Roger, my friends from college are staying here tonight. She said she would call before she came back, in case I was busy." She raised her eyebrows towards him with a seductive grin on her face.

"Well tell her you are busy." Booth wrapped his arms around her waist as he walked up behind her. He began to kiss the spot on her neck he had found just moments before and she began to waiver.

"Well maybe I don't have to get it." She said as she leaned back into him.

"That's my girl." He said with a grin as he turned her in his arms.

Just as his lips pressed against hers the phone started ringing again. "I have to get it." She turned away from him again and grabbed her phone off the table. "Brennan."

"Hey Tempe, it's Maggie. How is the date going?"

"Good." Temperance said as she turned away from Booth, trying to not let on she was taking about him.

"Great good or just okay good?"

"Great."

"Okay, I understand. I am so sorry I didn't call to see if you had plans tonight."

"That's okay."

"Well, Roger and I decided to stay in a hotel tonight so we won't be back until in the morning."

"Maggie, don't even think about it. There is plenty of room here."

"Well sweetie, to be honest, we never get time away from the twins and after our night so far we want to spend some time alone. So we will be back in the morning with breakfast. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. I will see you then. Bye Mags."

"Bye Tempe and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Temperance could hear her grin over the phone.

Booth groaned "Please don't tell me they are on their way back."

"Actually they are and they will be here any minute so I am sorry but we will have to continue this later."

"I understand." Booth said with a sigh. "So what do you want to do now? We could watch TV if you had one."

"I guess that is something I should look into getting if you are going to be here more often."

"Temperance, I am here all the time as it is and you have never even mentioned getting a TV."

"I know but if we are going to make this work I should learn to enjoy the things you enjoy. Anthropologically speaking, if couples enjoying doing similar things they are proven to stay together longer which in turn will…."

Before she could finish speaking Booth planted a sodden kiss on her lips. His kiss was gentle at first but slowly developed into a heated kiss full of zeal and passion.

His tongue taunted her lower lip as it pleaded for access to her mouth. She finally permitted entrance as he found solace inside. A small moan of pleasure escaped her mouth as his tongue stroked hers.

She fought for control of the kiss but he denied her as his lips assaulted her mouth. She pushed him back against the wall and forced him to surrender to her touch. They finally pulled away from each other gasping for precious air that neither had been allowed.

Booth leaned his forehead against hers as they grinned at each other.

"Was I saying something?"

"I hardly remember my name after a kiss like that."

"What? How could you forget your name?"

"I am kidding Bones. I just meant that that kiss….was….was…."

"Amazing."

"Exactly." He gave her his signature grin.

She leaned in to kiss him again but Booth resisted. "Temperance, if you kiss me like that again I won't be able to control myself. I will lay you down on that bed and make love to you all night long."

"And what would be so bad about that?" She said in a low, husky voice that she knew would drive him mad.

"You are the one who said we have to stop since your friend is coming back."

"Maybe they aren't."

"You lied to me?"

"They won't be back till in the morning. They decided they wanted some time alone since they don't have their kids with them and went to a hotel."

"So you lied to me?" he said with a laugh.

"I didn't lie; I just didn't tell you they weren't coming back till in the morning. I wanted get you all riled up." She looked down at his slacks. "And from the looks of it I succeeded."

"So much more than you know. You have been a bad girl." He took a step towards her and cupped her butt as he lifted her to him. "Guess you will have to deal with the consequences."

He then placed her on the bed and began kissing her neck. "I'm pretty sure I can handle them Booth."

Booth slowly unbuttoned the back of her dress. Meticulously kissing each inch of skin he uncovered with each button undone, she shivered under his touch.

He then came and sat in front of her and brushed the straps off of her shoulders. He was amazed at what he saw. "I knew that dress was to low to wear a bra." He whispered as he imprisoned her lips with his own.

Leaning back, she look up at him with a naughty grin "That's not the only thing it was to low to wear."

He swallowed the lump in his through as he realized the meaning of what she said. She stood up from the bed and let her garb fall to the ground.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I don't think you have changed a bit in the past twelve years."

She smiled at him as she straddled him and slowly began to unbutton his shirt. "Let's see how much you have changed." Sliding it over his shoulders she said "You have gain a lot more muscle."

"I was a Ranger, we have to be in shape."

"And I am thankful for that." She said as she gently licked down his stomach. Reaching his pants she unbuttoned them and then stood up, pulling him to his feet as well.

In one swift motion his tidy whities hit the floor along with his slacks and she had a full view of his manhood. "The army did wonders." She giggled.

"Hey, I am the same as I was then."

"Okay." She said as she took a step towards him.

"And I am a LOT more experienced."

"Me too."

Before Booth realized what was going on she had pushed him onto the bed and was on top of him kissing his neck.

Booth wasn't going to let her dominate him that easily, especially not for their first time since they became partners. He rolled over positioning her below him and he began to kiss her neck.

She tried to roll them over but he wouldn't allow it. "For once, let me lead in something Temperance." He whispered in her ear.

Chills ran down her body at the feeling of cool breath on her warm skin. Looking into his eyes she couldn't deny him his requested and acquiesced. Simply nodding she pulled him down on to her and deepened the kiss.

They began slowly but quickly picked up the pace as she met him thrust for thrust. They lasted only minutes as each reveled in the feeling of the others body.

She quickly reached her climax as he followed almost simultaneously and he collapsed on to her then quickly rolled off as both were burning up and gasping for air.

The hot DC weather was always a killer at this time of the year but their temperature was high simply from the other's tough.

Booth looked over at Brennan; she lay panting beside him. "Come here." He said in a raspy voice.

She scooted over to him and he put an arm around her waist pulling her to him. "I have loved you since the day I met you."

"I love you back, I always have, just didn't believe in it anymore. But I am glad you made me believe again Booth."

"Me too babe, me too."

They laid there side by side in a lovers haze as they stared into each others eyes. Both more content then they had been in the twelve years since the parted.

* * *

Nope, this isn't the end, probably a couple more chapters! Thanks for reading! Please review!!! 

And if you haven't...go read my other fic called Here Comes the Bride...Again! (I don't think it is as good as this one but I would still appreciate it...it is the third and final fic in my little series)


	12. Chapter 12

Here is the next chapter finally!!! It is a little on the side of short so I am sorry about that!

I hope you like it!! Please let me know what you think.

Chapter 22

* * *

Night faded into a bright morning sun and the two slept till Brennan's alarm went off at 7AM.

Booth looked up at the clock and then at Brennan who was reaching to turn it off. "It is 7AM, why do you have that set on a Saturday?"

"Well I was planning on going to work this morning but Maggie and Roger are coming over for breakfast so I think I will wait to go in till this afternoon." She turned back into him, returning to her position of cuddling up against his chest.

"Good idea." He said kissing her forehead.

Brennan let out an audible sigh "It is sooo hot in here." She kicked the blanket off of her feet.

"It's DC in the summer, what do you expect?"

"Yeah but I want to lay here with you but I get sweaty." She rolled back away from him.

"I have an idea." He mused.

"Oh yeah? What's your idea?"

"Which one is your underwear drawer?" His naked body jumped out the bed and Brennan looked him up and down, stopping once it dawned on her what he had asked.

"My what? Booth, what do you want my underwear for?"

"You'll see, do you trust me?"

She answered without hesitation "Of course."

"Then which one?" He said with his charm smile.

"The top middle."

Booth went over and peaked in. After rummaging though the various layers of sensible cotton he found the good stuff towards the bottom.

"Black lace huh?"

"Who doesn't have black lace?" She asked incredulously.

"I know."

"What do you want my black lace undies for. Please say you aren't one of those guys that get a kick out of wearing his girlfriend's thong."

"Of course not Bones. I was just being nosy. Now which pair are you going to wear today?"

She looked at him but decided not to ask questions and emerged from her bed to get a pair of underwear from her drawer.

"Sensible cotton briefs." He stated looking at her. "Can you at least wear a color other than white?"

She rolled her eyes and handed him a baby blue pair. "Is that better?"

"Much."

He took the panties and left the room.

She shrugged to herself and then lay back down in bed.

Booth hurried back into the room and smiled at the sight of her lying in bed naked. Even at 7AM she was the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

He smiled at her and lay back down beside her. "What on Earth did you just do with my underwear Booth?"

"You can find out in a little while. Now, what time are Maggie and Roger coming over?"

"Not sure, probably around 9AM."

"Good, that gives us just enough time to shower."

"Why would it take us two hours to shower Booth?" She asked as it dawned on her what he was saying.

"Oh, nevermind." She smiled as she sat up in bed. She leaned over to kiss him and then yelled "Race ya" as she jumped up and ran towards the bathroom.

Booth laughed and then got up to follow her. He found her bending over to turn the tub on and he groaned.

She turned around to look at him. "What?"

Being in a relationship with you is going to be so hard.

She wrinkled up her nose "Why do you say that?"

"Because we are going to have to get up hours before we need to be anywhere and once we leave all I am going to think about is coming back here." He slid his arms around her bare waste.

She pushed up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheeks. "So what would be different than normal? You are usually here till all hours of the night and I have seen you dashing me out."

"Dashing? It's checking Bones, I have been checking you out and you noticed?"

"Of course I noticed."

"Hey I am not the only one. I see your eyes light up when I come into a room."

"Is that a problem?" She asked, not sure as to what his answer would be.

"Of course not." He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He then stepped back into the shower for them to finish getting ready.

He forced her against the side of the shower as the nearly cold water ran over their bodies, attempting to cool themselves off. This proved futile as they realized that it took as little as a glace to completely over heat their bodies.

He found her easy to hold up with support from the wall at her back. This allowed him leverage he hadn't previously been able to achieve and she benefited even more from this position.

After collapsing into each other, using only the tile for support, they decided it was time for a shower. They helped to soap each other up and washed places the other couldn't quite reach in their exploration of the other's body.

Finally after nearly an hour they emerged from the water and dried off. Booth redressed quickly after finding his clothes that had been spread over the room and watched as Brennan dried her hair.

"Come with me." He grabbed her hand and walked her, still naked to the kitchen. "You still hot?"

"Burning up." She smiled as she realized she had appropriately used a slag term because she wasn't technically burning but understood what it meant.

He reached into her freezer and pulled out her underwear. "Put these on."

She obeyed and was immediately cooled off as the chilled material touch her most private areas. "That feels great!"

"I know." He said as he smiled at her, looking pleased with himself. "I am going to run grab my bag out of my truck and put clean clothes on."

"You keep a clothes bag in your car?"

"You never now when you aren't going to make it home for the night when you are an FBI agent."

"Ahh, true."

Booth leaned over and kissed her. "I will be right back."

She nodded and watched him walk out the door as she turned to continue getting dressed.

After she had chosen some denim shorts and a navy blue tank top she returned to the living room in time to hear a faint knock at the door.

* * *

So what'd ya think? Please let me know!!!


End file.
